Destiny Is Unspoken
by LanaBannana
Summary: Grace and Kit have been friends since they first laid eyes on each other at the Asylum. They both are there for different reasons. Although being cooped up in an Asylum, they start getting to know each other better.
1. I Am Frozen

Grace tipped open the door of her cell as it creaked loudly throughout the abandoned hallways of the asylum. Her eyes squinted and adjusted to the darkness. She knew that she shouldn't be roaming around the halls at this hour, but she promised she'd meet Kit at the kitchen doors once Sister Jude and Sister Mary Eunice locked up. Stepping carefully over the cement ground of the asylum, her pace quickened. Her records of sneaking out and getting caught were to high to chance anymore, since she pretty much got caught sneaking out of her cell for too many times to even count. She hadn't had any idea on what Kit may say to her, but she always liked talking with Kit, even if it meant her getting in trouble for it.

Turning the corner of one of the Asylums many complicated hallways, she heard a sound. She heard a rushed pitter pattering of one's footsteps down the hallways up ahead where the kitchen doors were. Grace's eyes widened as she stopped in mid walk, her sweaty hands finding the cobwebbed, dusty wall. She leaned up against the wall as much as she could, the shadows of the wall covering her body. Her heart skipped nervously as the footsteps slowed and became distant, but then loud and near.

A while later, Grace stood upon the wall for 5 minutes or so and had thought she heard the footsteps linger far off from the up ahead hallway. Making her move away from the wall and turning the corner of the next hallway, she bumped into a tall, narrow figure and let out a shriek. The man grabbed her and covered her mouth before the sound could escape into the air. "Shhh," Kit said as his hand still covering her mouth. "We have to be quiet," His accent took ahold and Grace could feel her heart melt just from the sound of his voice. Kit gently let go of her mouth and took her hand, leading her through the darkness and into the kitchen that smelled of burnt bread. As they entered the kitchen, her eyes once again had to adjust to the dim light that lit up the kitchen. Her hand, still in the palm of Kit's, squeezed his carefully. A faint smile appeared on his face and also hers. "I thought you said you weren't scared of nothin'," A smirk came to his beautiful face, recalling back to her scream when she'd bumped into him. Grace's cheeks turned a light pink, lighting up her dull pale face. "Well- I-.." Her long eyelashes batted at the cement flooring as an embarrassed smile flooded her face. "I didn't know you were there. I thought you were Dr. Arden or something.." Her smile faded from mentioning of the doctors name, and none of them spoke. A long silence of flashbacks happened for both Grace and Kit, remembering the awful things the man had done to hurt them. "I won't let him hurt you," Kit's voice was firm and protective, but Grace knew that if Kit even laid a hand on Dr. Arden, he would be sent to the electric chair. "I'm fine. He's not here now. It's just you and me now Kit," Grace looked up into his dark brown eyes, and put her small, limp arms around him. Kit bent his head down, kissing the crown of her head, caressing her ratted brown hair. She breathed in his strong husky scent, and relaxed her body into Kit's, melting into him. "I-" Grace murmured out from beneath his protective grasp, but he then put a finger to her lips. "Shh.." He whispered soothingly, his eyes closing to the sound of her breathing. "Sleep, you need to Grace. You hadn't slept in days," Kit picked up her fragile body and cradled her in his arms as he sat cross-legged on the cement ground. Grace murmured something that couldn't be understood and fell asleep in Kit's arms. Once Grace was in deep sleep, Kit drifted off as well. Although as they both fell into deep sleep, the old door to the kitchen groaned open as a skinny, yet tall, man in black appeared.


	2. Ashes, Ashes, We all fall down

**[ I'm sorry if the different views were confusing, but I had a hard time of thinking of what to post. ;3 Plus I changed a bit of Kit's background. ^^]**

**Grace POV**

My eyes bolted open to the sound of a drill going off right next to my ear. I searched the area around me to find I wasn't in the kitchen by Kit, but strapped onto a steel table with someone far worse.

"Don't worry dear, I won't do a thing," Dr Arden crackled out a smirk on his face, as he stood over my lifeless body. He dragged the drill up to my eyes so I could thoroughly see the red blood stains on the metal rod. My eyes were far to busy zoning out by some sort of medicine which made the eyesight blurry. Forcing my eyes to cooperate, I looked down at my arm to witness the clear liquid Dr. Arden was putting into my bloodstream. My eyes twitching each and every way, my mind not aware of what was happening, and the drill going deep inside the left side of my skull. I screamed, long and painful as I felt the humming of the drill gush into my skull.

**Kit POV**

Waking up to a screaming Grace laying on top of me, wasn't exactly my idea of a 'good nights sleep'. I sighed, rubbing my eyes with one hand as I smoothed Grace's hair back from her pale, sweaty face with the other. "Shh.." I whispered softly as I kept trying to comfort her pained sleeping body. "Grace, it's just a dream," I whispered again, but knowing she couldn't hear me. She never could when she went to sleep. "Grace," I whispered again, although this time she screamed out louder then before, making it echoing off the walls of the kitchen. "God dammit Grace! Your gonna to get us caught," My voice was a bit louder this time and more rushed, but again, she still couldn't hear me.

Finally, looking down at Grace's squinting eyes, I saw them slowly start to open up and stare right into mine. I sighed in relief, knowing she was conscious enough to control herself.

**3rd Persons view**

Grace once again blinked and her eyes were staring into Kit's, her heart pounding inside her chest from her horrible nightmare. "Oh god," She put her hand on her head to steady her thoughts, crawling out of Kit's arms and into his lap. Kit's concerning eyes never left her as she stirred in his lap. "You okay?" His face was sympathetic, as was his voice. "Seein' you screamin' like that…" Kit's voice cracked as horrible memories flooded back to him. _His mother screaming at him as his father abused her. He could only just stay and watch because he knew his father would just beat him next. Otherwise he would have killed him in a heartbeat, but he was only about ten years old then._

Kit shook his head and looked down at the cracked cement ground. "Never mind," He mumbled, his finger shyly tracing the cracks of the floor. Grace eyed him suspiciously, wondering what was going on in his mind. "Tell me," she stated firmly. "You know you can tell me anything. What is it?" Her eyes begged as she stared up at him. Kit just continued to look at the ground, still tracing over the cracks that made up the cemented ground. "Honestly Grace, It ain't somethin' I enjoy talkin' about," Kit's voice was low and filled with unsatisfied emotion. Grace lifted her cold, pale hands up to his face and turned it softly so he was looking at her. "Kit, please talk to me," Her eyes glinted with sorrow, her face turning completely serious. His lips turned slightly down into a frown, his eyebrows furred trying to recall his childhood.

"As you know, I've had a pretty rough childhood. My mother married some guy she thought she knew, got pregnant, and had me. When I was about two, I started witnessing my father getting more and more wacked out from his new medication his doctor gave him; he started hitting my mother for no reason at all," Kit paused, looking back down at the ground timidly. "I don't remember that much of when I was little, but I remember the dark devilish look in his eyes when he would abuse my mother. I was ten when he started abusing me as well. I couldn't even look at nobody the same way no more. I started believing that everyone was the devil and that everyone was evil, including myself. I came home from school one day to see my mother's blood all over the house, leading to my room. Opening the door to my room I saw my mother's dead body cut open and bloody on my bed. My father looked at me with the knife in his hand and stabbed himself in the chest. Although before he killed himself, I saw his eyes crazed and looking straight at me. His last words were, "Its coming for you next, Kit." He died with a pained smile on his face. But it didn't stop there. Police showed up at my house saying that one of the neighbors reported screaming inside the house. When the police saw blood on my pants and shirt, they searched my house finding my mother and father dead in my bedroom. They thought I killed my parents. I was sent to what they called a 'children's asylum' and have been locked up ever sense. I haven't seen daylight since I was ten years old," Kit bit his cheek to keep from spilling a tear. He wouldn't cry over his messed up family.

Grace found her eyes dampen with tears from Kit's messed up childhood. _He never got to experience being a kid, or even a teen.. _For once, Grace felt lucky for having a family that cared and took care of her. She felt a warm tear fall down her cheek. "Grace, please don't cry," He told her, wiping away the tear upon her cheek. Grace tilted her head so it rested on Kit's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Why do people do the things they do?" A small, childlike voice came out of Grace. She thought about Dr. Arden, Sister Jude, Sister Eunice, Kit's family, and even herself. "They just do," Kit breathed. He leaned his head back against the wall and stared up at the dim, flickering light until morning came.


End file.
